


Hold Hands

by Lookimjustvibin



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookimjustvibin/pseuds/Lookimjustvibin
Summary: Lupin feels like his heart is going overdrive. He had never felt like this with any other lovers he had before.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be cute together

Lupin feels like his heart is going overdrive. He had never felt like this with any other lovers he had before.

Maybe it's just because this relationship is new. Like literally. He had confessed _just now_ at the bar they were eating dinner at.

But there's probably more to it.

Because it's Jigen. Who has been by his side since as long as he could remember, who is loyal to him whatever the situation. 

Who he's now holding hands with, walking down the street to their temporary hideout. 

It's truly embarrassing. The simple act of holding hands is enough to make Lupin the Third _blush_.

But the reaction he got when he said 'I like you' to Jigen had been great. He felt his dopey smile return at that. Jigen had flushed, the brim of his hat barely hiding his shocked eyes.

Lupin looked over to his partner. His hat is pulled down to cover most of his eyes, but Lupin could still see his face. His pretty face. High cheekbones. Sharp features. 

Jigen chose that moment to turn and look at him. Their eyes met and Lupin felt his stomach jumped up to his throat, face burning up.

Lupin quickly turned away, missing how Jigen's hand gone up to cover his own blossoming blush.

This kind of exchange went on for a few times before they got to their place. By that time Lupin already felt light headed from the emotional roller coaster. 

They're still holding hands.

Lupin fumbled a bit before opening the door, not wanting to let go of his gunman's hand yet.

They entered, switched on the TV and sat on the sofa, still hand in hand.

They are sitting just an inch apart. 

Lupin had his knees propped up, chin resting on them. 

And he watched TV. Or tried to. His attention kept drifting to their still connected hands, Jigen's face, the one inch space and how easy it is to just lean in.

Lupin jolted when Jigen let go of his hand and _put his arm around Lupin's shoulder and pulled him in_. At this point he's almost one hundred percent sure Jigen could hear how loud his heart is.

He glanced up at Jigen, and saw that he's practically burning up. He openly stared. Jigen looks really cute with a blush. He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry.

Jigen looked down at him. And this time Lupin didn't turn around, he stared. Jigen's eyes are beautiful. Dark and bright at the same time.

Jigen is beautiful. He wants to kiss him.

"Arsène." Jigen said quietly. His brain short circuited. He felt his entire body heat up. His name has never sounded so good.

"Say that again." He whispered, their sides pressed tight together.

"Arsène." Jigen said again. Lupin reached up and took off his hat, discarding it on the floor. They didn't gave it a second thought. 

Lupin hooked an arm around Jigen's neck, pulling him closer.

"Again." Jigen leaned forward and kissed him instead. 

Lupin froze for a millisecond before kissing back, opening his mouth when Jigen licked at his lips.

His heart is just about to burst out of his ribcage from how hard it's pounding. Kissing Jigen felt like heaven. 

His hand tangled in Jigen's dark hair and the other wrapped around his waist, pulling him close and deepening the kiss. Eagerly sliding his tongue to met Jigen's. 

Jigen tasted like cigarettes and the expensive scotch he had in the bar. Lupin gave a throaty moan. He felt feverish. Dizzy, like he's on cloud nine.

They broke apart, leaning their forehead together, panting for oxygen. He looked at Jigen with half lidded eyes. 

Jigen looked so incredibly alluring. His lips spit slicked and kiss swollen. Scarlet blush reaching from his cheekbones to the edge his collar.

"... Jigen." He said, voice wavering. 

"Mmph." Jigen slowly laid back down on the sofa, hand on the back of his neck and pulled Lupin on top of him. Kissing him.

It still make him light headed. Even though they are just trading slow kisses. Slight slide of tongues, soft bites here and there. Lupin pressed tight on top of Jigen, almost melting into him. 

It could have been minutes or maybe hours before they stopped. Just laying there and breathing in the same air.

Lupin's head is on his partner's chest, listening to the steady heart beat. He felt his eyes dropping.

"'M tired." He mumbled. 

"Me too." Lupin felt the two words vibrate through his body. He hummed, closing his eyes.

It feels right, laying here on top of his gunman, Jigen, his partner. _I think I love him_ was the last coherent thought he had before he fell asleep altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably add another chapter in Jigen's pov later


	2. Jigen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jigen had always known that Lupin was important to him.

Jigen had always known that Lupin was important to him. He's always been there by his side, always protecting him. Maybe a bit too overprotective at times.

But he didn't know it was _that_ kind of important until Lupin said what he said at the bar earlier. 

"I like you, Jigen." He said. In the middle of eating his steak.

"I know," Jigen replied absently, "Otherwise I wouldn't be your partner."

"No, I mean..." Jigen noticed that Lupin is fidgeting with his fork. "I _like_ you."

He blinked. Then it's like a floodgate opened in his mind.

All the times he'd been prickly when Lupin picked up girls. Beyond pissed off when Lupin was hurt. The small tug of something when Lupin called him 'Jigen, dear'.

Suddenly the large room felt to stuffy and warm. He felt his eyes go wide with shock at this revelation.

"... I like you, too." He replied. Quietly. Barely loud enough for Lupin to hear.

But he did heard, judging from the truly embarrassing face that he's making.

The rest of dinner was spent in silence. With a kind of nervous and tender feeling hung in the air. It's not uncomfortable, Jigen supposed, but it's not exactly what he would call easy going.

They paid for the meal and left, walking back to their small hideout. 

He looked at Lupin's hand. Then he grasped it. Jigen felt a slight jump from Lupin before his fingers wrapped around the gunman's hand.

It felt... pleasant. Jigen felt the tips of his ears go hot. 

He glanced at Lupin, catching him staring. His eyes are open and honest. 

Lupin quickly turned around, cutting off Jigen's thoughts.

He felt his heart speed up, pounding like he had just finished running a marathon. 

He turned slightly, hand coming up to cover his face. It's warm to touch. This is unbecoming. 

And it had to happened a few more times before they reached their place. 

Because the world just want him to die of a heart attack. Or embarrassment. Or both.

Then Lupin lead him to where the TV is. He turned it on and sat back of the sofa. Curling in on himself. 

Still holding hands.

He wasn't really paying attention to whatever's on TV. What he was paying attention to however, is Lupin. 

He really looked at Lupin. His honey brown eyes, the slight upturn of his nose, his soft looking hair. His partner. 

Jigen let go of Lupin's hand and pulled him towards himself by the shoulders. Without thinking. 

Distantly, he could feel Lupin's heartbeat thundering beneath his hand. But right now he's too preoccupied with his own heart pounding away at the closeness between them.

Jigen looked down at Lupin and he could feel his ribcage getting bruised by how hard his heart is beating. 

Lupin is looking at him. Without anything in the way. No fake emotions, no bravado, no nothing. Just him.

"Arsène." He said. The name on his tongue foreign and familiar at the same time. He could see the blush slowly creeping up Lupin's face.

He looked so endearing.

"Say that again." He heard Lupin say. Anything for him.

"Arsène." He could see the small blush getting more vibrant. He felt his hat being took off, but he spared it no thought. Attention still solely on the man in front of him. 

Lupin's arm hooked around his neck, and pulled Jigen closer to his face. He could feel his own breath quicken and eyes even more focused on Lupin's face. 

"Again." Jigen kissed him. Lupin kissed back almost immediately. 

It felt electrifying. Like something he could get addicted to. Something he couldn't get enough of. He lapped at Lupin's lips, licking into his mouth when Lupin opened them.

Lupin tugged on his hair and he felt his breath hitch, a small moan escaping from the back of his throat. 

Jigen's heart is going a mile a second, and with every slide of their tongue and every bites on their lips, it seems like it's not slowing down any time soon. 

It feels so good. Kissing Lupin felt so pleasant. He taste like the best alcohol he ever tasted. It drives him wild.

He broke the kiss for air, leaning his forehead to Lupin's and looked at him. 

Lupin looked dazed, eyes unfocused and saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"... Jigen." Lupin whispered. Jigen felt his heart stuttered. 

He hummed and laid back down on the sofa, pulling Lupin down to kiss him by the back of his neck.

Slow kisses are exchanged. The feeling of Lupin's lips on his is delicious. The lazy curls of tongues and lips pressing lightly on each other went on what felt like hours before stopping, laying there and just breathing, enjoying each other's presence. 

Lupin's head is on Jigen's chest. A comforting weight.

"... Tired." He heard Lupin say.

"Me too." He replied. And he felt Lupin hummed. Then he heard Lupin snore softly quickly after that.

He wrapped his arms around Lupin's body and signed. He stared at the ceiling and thought _I think I actually love him_ before the soft breathing of Lupin's coaxed him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly hard to write in Jigen's pov


End file.
